


Mints

by sporkkee



Series: Moon River Farm [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Breath Mints, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, New Relationship, harveys baby shut up, this is technically my oc x harvey but i’ll feed y’all n make it open, yw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkkee/pseuds/sporkkee
Summary: Harvey is starting to think he’s pathetic. Farmer is starting to try and show her feelings.They haven’t started to realize they both need a bit more brain cells for this love thing.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Moon River Farm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Mints

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn’t actually have much to do with mints that’s just the name/what inspired it so

Harvey’s always been a fan of breath mints.

Sure, maybe he didn’t need the extra sugar, but with early mornings and no less than five cups of coffee a day, there was no harm in helping his breath smell better. It’s not like he could run upstairs and brush his teeth every time his breath became stale.

But nowadays, he was exhausting his supply of mints. It had nothing to do with his teeny crush on the farmer, of course not. Nothing at all with not wanting her to regret should they ever kiss unexpectedly. 

Nope.

And so he sits on this bench, late at night, sighing. He couldn’t keep going like this. He was starting to get unbearably lonely, and he just wanted something, anything, to help take that painful loneliness off. Over 30 years old, he mused, and still the same as when you started university. 

“I’m pathetic,” He groaned softly, leaning back and holding his forehead with a hand.

“You shouldn’t be so harsh on yourself, Harv.”

He jerks up in surprise, cursing under his breath. His face and neck flush as he turns and looks up at her, breath catching when their eyes connect.

“Sorry,” she breathes, and for a moment he thinks she might have felt the same thing when their gazes locked. “Didn’t mean to scare ya,”

“I-It’s fine. I shouldn’t think out loud anyways.” He shakes his head, breaking the contact. He gulps as a slim, calloused hand reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“You shouldn’t think that at all, sweetie. There’s no reason to call yourself pathetic.”

“Oh there is, trust me,” Harvey says, chuckling dryly.

“Why? Harvey, you’re amazing. You always think of everybody, and take care of us, and always go out of your way to do nice things, and you’re always so kind and understanding. Plus, you’re one of the smartest men I’ve ever met! Need I go on?” She added cheekily.

He blushes, shaking a little. “W-Wow. I never k-knew you cared that much.”

“I don’t think you know just how much I care,” She responded, giggling, then flushed herself when she realized what she had said. Harvey is sure all the blood in his body is now in his face.

“I-I didn’t mean it like- Mmph!” She was cut off by his lips on hers, a soft, sweet kiss with just an ounce of hesitation behind it.

“I’m sorry- I should’ve asked you first-“ He starts to say when they pull apart, but her lips are right back on him, full of love and sweetness and pure hope. Their hearts are racing, and he goes to cup her cheek in his hand and run the other hand through her hair. 

“Wow.” He whispers when they finally pull apart again.

“I ought to head home soon.” She murmurs softly, resting her forehead against his. 

“Me too,” He pauses, tilting her head up so they can look each other in the eyes again. “Can I walk you home? Or, ah, should I?”

“Sure,” She grins, “But you better make it back to yours tonight.”

He blushes even more, if that’s humanly possible, at her implication. “Y-Yes, of course.”

She loops their fingers together, pulling him lightly off the bench. The breeze stirs, blowing her hair, and he has to resist the urge to reach down and kiss her exposed neck.

“Alrighty then, now should we head down? I ought to be home soon and you should too.”

“If you’re ready I am.” He responds cheekily. As they head down the path to the farm he makes the promise that if she doesn’t pick it up before he does, and knowing her she will, he’ll buy her a bouquet and show his affection properly.

The future is uncertain, but something in his gut is telling him it’ll be pleasant.

…

Oh wait, did he forget to chew a mint before he kissed her?

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is my first fic b nice alright
> 
> also i don’t have a beta or pre reader or anythin it’s just me and my brain :)


End file.
